The present disclosure relates generally to displays, and more particularly to color adjustment techniques for displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Display technology may be used in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as computers, displays, and handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players, and gaming systems). Displays may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), and organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays), among others. A display typically includes multiple picture elements (e.g., pixels) of certain discrete colors, and the ratios between the discrete colors can be varied to produce virtually any color. For example, each pixel within an LCD may include red, green, and blue subpixels that can emit different amounts of light to produce different colors. A display also typically includes a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) backlight or a cold cathode fluorescent light (CCFL) backlight, that provides light for the display.
The color response of a display may change as the display operates. For example, the displays themselves, as well as the various electronic devices that employ displays, may generate heat that can shift the color of the display. In particular, the chromaticity and brightness of the light emitted by the individual pixels or subpixels may vary with temperature, causing the overall color emitted by the display also to vary with temperature. Further, the chromaticity and brightness of the light emitted by the light source also may vary with temperature, which can shift the white point, and therefore the overall color emitted by the display. Color correction adjustments can be employed within the display to compensate for color shifts due to temperature. However, when the display resumes normal operation after a low power mode, such as a sleep or standby mode, the previously applied adjustments may no longer be applicable due to temperature changes that may have occurred during the low power mode.